I'm With You
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks waits for Remus a month after Dumbledore's death. But what happens when an unexpected guest arrives? And she trusts the unexpected guest for a short while. Based on the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne


Disclaimer: Song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Nymphadora was sitting on the bridge, waiting for something. Someone. It was a month after Dumbleodre's death. She was hoping for Remus to show up at the bridge. Why was he always saying that she deserved someone younger? Someone who isn't a werewolf?

She deserved him. Him and him only. He should've been at the bridge an hour ago. She cried out loud. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected it to be Remus, but when she turned around, she saw a cloaked figure. She clutched her robe. The cloak was pulled down so tight, she couldn't make out who it was

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

All she could see wee those dark brown eyes. She could see that he was heartbroken. Just by looking into those eyes, she could tell that he felt like she did. She wanted Remus, but she kept on thinking that he didn't want her.

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you

"Take me away from here," she whispered. The mysterious figure grabbed Nymphadora by the waist, leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed him back. She looked up and pulled back the cloak. She gasped and flew back. It was Severus.

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And noone likes to be alone

"You!" she yelled.  
"Hello," he replied. "Who are you waiting for? Remus?"

"That's nonoe of your business!"

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

"So you are waiting for him! For how long? A minute? An hour?"

"Shutup!"

"I know what it's like to be heartbroken. Lily Evans. She said she loved me."

"Get away from me!"

"You know what? She ran off with that monster named James Potter! And because of that, she had the wretched Harry Potter!"

"You should be arrested for the murder of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Who's going to turn me in? You? You're not even going to find me when I escape!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"Oh yes I am!" Severus grabbed Nymphadora by the waist, pulled her in, and kissed her. Was Nymphadora...enjoying it? As soon as they pulled apart, a smile spread across her face. All of a sudden, Severus fell to the ground.

Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah  
She turned around to see Remus, pointing his wand at Severus, crying. "You said you loved me," he said, trying to stop the tears. "You were shouting at me, telling me to love you back! Well, Nymphadora, I did love you back! And what do you do to show that you love me? By kissing Severus?!"

"Remus," she said, having tears rolling down her eyes, "it's not what you think. He kissed me! I don't love him! I love you, Remus."

"You say that. But next week I bet I'll see you kissing him again!"

"Remus..." Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Nymphadora's neck. Severus pointed his wand at her hand with his other handy hand. Remus stepped forward.

"Take a step and I'll blow her into oblivion!" he shouted. "I mean it! Now, put your wand down." Remus dropped his wand. "Put your hands on the ground." Remus slowly placed his hands on the ground. "Now, don't move."

Severus backed away, carrying Nymphadora with him. She squirmed and wiggled, but he didn't let her go. Nymphadora finally got out her wand and pointed it at Severus's head. He fell to the ground, letting go of her. She ran to Remus.

He jumped up and clutched her tightly. "I'm sorry," she said heartily. "I love you. I really do. I want you and only you. Not Severus." She leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. Able to keep her warm through the whole day.

He kissed her again. They looked at their side to see that Severus was running away. "Get back here!" Remus yelled. He ran after Severus with Nymphadora behind him. All of a sudden, Severus and Remus were wrestling each other to the ground.

"I can't believe you!" Remus yelled. "You killed Albus Dumbledore, even after he trusted you! He trusted you with all his might, and this is how you repay him?! By killing him?!"

"I'm not fighting you because I'm the most wanted man in the Wizardry World!" Severus yelled back. "I'm not fighting you because you hate me and I hate you! I'm fighting you for the girl!"

"What?"

"That's right! I'll fight you to the DEATH for her!" Nymphadora ran up and kicked Severus in the face as hard as she could. Blood squirted all over the ground. Severus fell to the ground. She held out a hand to Remus and helped him up.

It's a damn cold night  
Tyring to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the handTake me some where new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Stop fighting over me!" she yelled at Severus. "I hate you! I don't want you! I want Remus!"

"I know how you feel! I was heartbroken once! Just like you!"

"She was never heartbroken!" Remus yelled.

"How do you know?!"

"Because I love her, you idiot!"

"This isn't over! Mark my words, it isn't over!" Severus Apparated. Remus pulled Nymphadora in and hugged her. He kissed her again today. She was with him. And only him.

I'm with you


End file.
